A Boy With Hundreds of Millions EURO
by Ricky senpai
Summary: Read and you will know [EXO carkpair]


**A Boy With Hundreds of Millions EURO**

Title:「A Boy With Hundreds of Millions EURO」

English: A Boy With Hundreds of Millions EURO

Indonesia: Anak laki-laki dengan ratusan juta euro

Author: Ricky Senpai

Genre: romance, Murder

Rating: M

Length:Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2014.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2014.

This fanfict is remake from another fanfict

**NO FLAME, **

**NO BASH CHARA, **

**NO PLAGIAT, **

**NO SILENT READERS.**

Warning:

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S) I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay? IT'S YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

Disclaimer:

Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god, Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat

summary:

Read and you will know [EXO carkpair]

「A Boy With Hundreds of Millions EURO」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

WU YI FAN, atau lebih senang jika dipanggil KRIS , sejatinya merupakan pribadi tenang yang memilih menghadapi segalanya tanpa perlu ribut-ribut bisa di bilang dia memiliki keyakinan bahwa "lebih baik kau diam dan lakukan daripada kau banyak bicara namun tak berguna", terlalu sinis mungkin tetapi ya itulah KRIS dia sama sekali tidak memiliki gurat emosi di wajahnya. Meski bentuk fisiknya bisa dibilang sempurna tanpa cacat sehingga mendatangkan decak kagum lawan jenis mau pun sesama jenisnya, namun pembawaan tenangnya tetap tersemat betul-betul, berbeda dengan para lelaki di luar sana yang sibuk mencari perhatian orang dengan bentuk fisik dan bakat mereka. Kris melayani pujian gadis-gadis dan para lelaki disekelilingnya tanpa berlebihan, itu semua hanya sekedar menerapkan tatak rama yang seharusnya di terapkan di kehidupan bersosialisasi meski sangat jarang Kris di temui para siswa bercengkrama dengan siswa lainnya.

Predikat siswa terbaik sekolah elit nomor satu di Seoul benar-benar kasat mata, disertai kemampuan intelegensi jauh diatas rata-rata telah menjadi jaminan untuk menghilangkan segala keraguan yang mungkin tertuju.

Namun kali ini keraguanlah yang menghampirinya, selepas menutup diam-diam sebuah pintu asrama lantai tiga dan memutar-mutar benda temuan di tangan. Rubix itu jelas bukan miliknya, bukan juga milik seseorang dalam kamar yang barusan ia tinggalkan. Menggigit bibir, sebelah tangan yang bebas merusak tatanan rambut cokelat gelap berhighlight emas sembari memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan muncul begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya ia menggeleng frustasi…

Tak puas, KRIS berniat untuk pergi dan berharap segera menemukan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya. Namun baru saja niat beranjak muncul di hatinya, mendadak bulu lehernya berdiri. Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, keadaan memaksanya untuk waspada. Mata menatap tajam setiap sisi koridor bangunan tua gedung asrama, agak meminta ketelitian lebih saat jendela-jendela berhias kaca patri menghalau pandangan ke luar. Dan setelah setengah menit berlalu, KRIS menarik napas…

Kelihatannya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

ROOFTOP gedung itu panas terpapar matahari. Seorang lelaki mengintai sesuatu dibalik rentetan jendela asrama berhias aneka warna, menumpukan satu kaki di tepian dengan sikap tubuh sedikit sombong memikul rancangan Mikhail Kalashnikov di bahu tegapnya. Senyumnya terkembang tanpa perasaan, seringai licik tepatnya. Teriknya sinar tampak tak mengganggu meskipun sekujur tubuhnya dibalut pakaian serba hitam yang secara harfiah akan lebih cepat menyerap panas di bandingkan dengan balutan pakaian berwarna bukan hitam.

Ia mendongak menantang matahari, Pria itu menurunkan senjata api dengan gerakan singkat mengarahkannya pada sosok pria yang tak kalah tinggi dari nya di dalam gedung—yang nampak bingung menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Ia tak perlu pembidik. Matanya jauh lebih dari cukup jika hanya untuk mengintai objek dari jarak sedekat itu. Bahkan kaca-kaca patri itu sama sekali bukan halangan baginya. Jelas bagi pembunuh bayaran insting semacam ini sangat dibutuhkan bukan ?

Saat ia bersiap menarik pelatuk setelah yakin dengan keputusannya, getar kecil di saku belakang celana denimnya membuatnya berhenti sesaat. Ia berdecak kesal, menurunkan Avtomat Kalashnikova-47 sebelum menyambut panggilan itu tanpa minat,

"Hurry up."

Menyebalkan.

Pria itu memutus sambungan, dan kembali fokus pada assault rifle di genggaman, mendapati targetnya telah berputar menghadap keluar jendela. Itu adalah keberuntungan baginya, kaca-kaca itu akan menyembunyikan keberadaan dan memudahkan aksinya kali ini, walau tanpa itupun ia berani menjamin aksinya berjalan mulus sesuai rencana. Secara pasti seringai lebar terukir, jari-jarinya mencengkeram kuat pegangan senjata, mengarahkannya dengan akurasi tinggi kelas internasional ketika tangan lain menopang laras panjang rifle buatan Soviet.

Target locked.

Di tempat lain PELAJARAN di kelas Astronomi berakhir, hari Rabu yang membosankan serasa amat menyita pikiran dimana seorang pelajar tingkat ke dua harus bergelut dengan benda benda astronomi semacam bintang di angkasa dengan tebal halaman yang sama tebalnya dengan dinding tembok cina. Pelajar itu membawa tubuhnya menyusuri koridor paling tepi bangunan asrama sambil memeluk buku astronomi tebalnya, sesekali menguap terang-terangan tanda kantuk mulai menyerang. Ah, ia benci itu, ia benci acara tidur siangnya harus terganggu.

Pelajar itu mengusapkan punggung tangan di kelopak berkali kali, tanpa disadari ia berjalan ke arah yang salah sehingga ia tak berada di area asrama untuk kelas 2 melainkan area asrama untuk kelas 3. Sama sekali tak heran ketika menemukan tak satupun siswa disana yang ia kenal, dia pun menikung di sudut koridor tanpa rasa malu karena biasa, merasakan kulitnya diterpa cahaya hijau, kuning, merah, dan biru bersamaan.

Ia berhenti sebentar, mengeluarkan iPod putih dari saku hoodie dan memasang headset di kedua telinga mendesiskan intro keras musik rock sebelum menghentak-hentakkan kaki begitu mendengar dead voice diteriakkan sang vokalis. Sedikit banyak membantu menghilangkan kantuk walau tiap kali menengok judul buku di pelukan, rasanya beat heavy metal itu tak terlalu berfungsi.

Dan matanya terpaku dibalik mosaik jendela. Sirat-sirat kapas menggantung tinggi di langit, sinar matahari teramat terang menyilaukan, dan dibawah itu semua, sebuah sosok hitam berdiri di tepi rooftop, tampak memegang benda yang lumayan… berbahaya.

Tepat saat ia melihat senionya, Sang Murid Nomor Satu berdiri di seberang.

Saat itu juga ia tahu. Kepintarannya boleh saja jatuh bebas, tapi bagaimanapun juga, kali ini ketepatannya tak bisa dibantah. Melepas begitu saja buku-buku itu sengingga sudut tajamnya dengan terang terangan membentur lantai sehingga meninggalkan bunyi dentuman, seketika ia berlari sebelum segalanya terlambat.

Even if they're rivals, it just awhile before they became an extremely close friend.

Xi LUHAN yang kala itu berada di dalam kamar asrama, terduduk di sudut ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul Beyond the limit itu tiba-tiba tersentak kaget dari kegiatan membacanya, setelah mendengar kegaduhan di luar kamar asramanya. Merapikan dirinya asal sebelum lari tergopoh keluar kamar asramanya, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri tak percaya ketika harus menjadi saksi pemandangan yang paling tidak menyenangkan seumur hidupnya.

PRAAANG!

PRAAANG!

PRAAANG!

Tiga jendela penghias koridor pecah beruntutan. Beling-beling lima warna bertebaran diatas parket cokelat tua pelapis lantai, menghujani dua sosok meringkuk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Satu teman sekelasnya yang terlampau dekat, sedang satunya lagi terlalu kondang untuk disebut terkenal. Siapapun akan tahu walau hanya melihat rambutnya saja, dia adalah Kris, Sang Murid Nomor Satu.

Tetapi yang paling menyita keterkejutannya adalah teman sekelasnya yang jatuh di pangkuan Kris saat ini. Lelaki mungil yang mengecat rambutnya seputih salju itu terlihat tak berdaya. Headset menggantung di sebelah telinga sementara yang lain terkulai bebas diantara pecahan kaca. Satu sisi kepalanya berdarah.

Cepat-cepat Luhan mendekati mereka tanpa merasa perlu untuk takut pada hamparan kristal setajam silet. Semata-mata karena lelaki itu memenuhi kekhawatiran di hatinya melebihi apapun juga. Namun harapannya untuk melihat lelaki mungil itu dalam keadaan baik langsung lebur…

Serpihan kaca biru tua tertancap tersebar di lehernya, yang menimbulkan sayatan panjang dari telinga hingga sepertiga bagian terakhir sebelum mencapai bahu. Dan yang paling mengiris hati baginya adalah, ketika menemukan lingkaran serupa di kedua sisi kepala lelaki mungil itu. Itu adalah… bekas peluru.

Luhan jatuh berlutut saat itu juga, menangkap pandangan mata Kris yang seolah menjelaskan segalanya sebelum ia meminta. Kris menggeleng lemah, Luhan membiarkan dirinya menangis manakala ia mendapati lelaki mungil itu sudah tak bergerak sedikitpun sementara Kris memungut benda kecil di dekatnya.

Sebuah proyektil, sebagai barang bukti.

SERINGAI tak berperasaan itu pudar begitu saja. Pria itu mengernyit untuk sepersekian detik sebelum menurunkan senjatanya perlahan dekat selongsong kosong magasin yang terjatuh selepas ia melontar tiga tembakan tadi. Misi gagal namun ia sudah menduga, membunuh seseorang seperti Wu YIFAN bukanlah masalah main-main.

Ia mendengus kesal melihat jendela-jendela rusak parah menampilkan bocah berambut putih , Kris, dan sosok lain di satu tempat dibawah jendela paling selatan. Niatnya untuk menghabisi bocah itu terlaksana dengan sangat tidak elegan. Keberadaannya berhasil diendus dan larinya bocah sialan itu benar-benar memporak-porandakan rencana yang semula tersusun rapi.

But at least he had deceased that witness with his own hands.

Pria itu segera meninggalkan lokasi itu dengan malas saat poselnya bergetar kedua kali. Melihat sebaris inisial nama samaran yang sangat familiar, ia tahu akan ditegur karena melakukan hal yang sia-sia dengan jendela itu. Namun Pria itu berusaha biasa saja saat menanggapi,

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja sebagai orang luar. Masukkan aku."

Pria itu memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi sebelum melangkah meninggalkan gedung tua diluar komplek sekolah yang megah, sambil sesekali mendongak mengintip mendung tipis menutup matahari dan kacamata hitam terpasang, ia menggeser slide posel, memainkannya sejenak. Masuk, entah sebagai apa, merupakan ide bagus. Selain lebih leluasa, ia juga bisa melakukannya dalam lebih banyak cara dan lebih mudah mencari perlindungan. Ini bisa dibilang rencana yang nyaris sempurna.

The second chance, you will die, Trust me

Seulas senyum meremehkan terlukis di bibirnya menandakan dia akan lebih serius dalam pekerjaan selanjutnya.

TBC

gimana lanjut apa engga nih ? atau di delete aja ? :v ayo ayo reviewnya sangat membantu loh xD

buat yang udah nunggu FF gua yang lain mudah mudahan hari ini ada yang di lanjutin oke, doakan saya :v


End file.
